


Blast Off at the Rocket

by Goodneighbor_Neighbor (Fan_by_Proxy)



Series: Commonwealth Kinks [2019 Prompt List] [21]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Against a Wall, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sturges, trans!Sturges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/pseuds/Goodneighbor_Neighbor
Summary: The Sole wanders back to Sturges' slice of heaven with smokes and kisses aplenty.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Sturges
Series: Commonwealth Kinks [2019 Prompt List] [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727050
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Blast Off at the Rocket

Yvette came around the side of the Red Rocket to find Sturges leaning against the wall and enjoying a cigarette. “For a moment I thought I had lost you.” she teased.

He grinned. “Caught me in that rare minute outside the shop, huh? Just lettin’ some fumes clear out. Safety first, ya know?” Sturges drawled, throwing her a wink. He reached into his shirt pocket to pull out his pack to offer--it was low, and he wasn’t sure how soon he’d be able to get a hold of another carton…but for the lady that set him up in Heaven? Sturges could spare the smokes.

She shook her head, hands coming from behind her back to hold up two cartons of Copperheads, giving them a little shake as she grinned. “In fact, I come to give to _you_.” Yvette said proudly.

Sturges’ mouth dropped open. Copperheads were the big-flavor line from Grey Tortoise, with a much shorter filter and a bigger punch; he’d gotten to taste one once, back before everything went to hell in Quincy. “ _How_ in the Sam-Hell did you get your hands on _those_?”

“You may send your thanks to the former mayor of Boston.” Yvette replied, offering the boxes. “There were not many boxes of _these_ left, but you I thought would appreciate them, being such a man of taste.”

He took the cartons, letting his fingertips graze the back of her hands. “ _You_ are a doll-baby. I was runnin’ out just of the regulars and you come bringin’ me mana from Heaven.” Sturges tucked the boxes under his arm so he could pull his cigarette away and kiss her on the corner of the mouth, chuckling as she turned her face to try and catch his lips. “Tell me you got a couple days spare, baby girl.” He cooed before kissing her.

Yvette sighed. “As long as Preston does not realize I am here, yes.” she kissed him again, combing her fingers through the sides of his pompadour.

“Messin’ up my look, baby girl.” Sturges chuckled. “Still airin’ out the shop but it’s pretty quiet. Why don’t you help me christen this carton with a bang?” he grinned.

She laughed. “Well let us not waste this minor one.” Yvette took the half-smoked cigarette from him to finish it. “I brought some of these kind too? They are still in my pack.” Yvette turned her face to exhale.

Sturges took a minute to just enjoy looking at her; face in profile, setting sun catching her edges, pretty lips all pursed around a waft of smoke. “Stow your stuff in the office?”

Yvette nodded. “At the end of your bed, I took liberties.” she turned back to face him with a smile, grinding the filter against the brick wall of the Rocket and going to drop it in her pocket.

He caught her hand, taking the filter and dropping it into his own pocket. “Ain’t you sweet?”

“Well, I _am_ a visitor. It is only good manners to watch my butts.” She winked, hooking her fingers around the straps of his coveralls. “Since yours is against the wall and I cannot see it.”

Sturges licked his lips. “Hold onto that thought, baby girl. I’m gonna go put these up, come back, and then you can do that voodoo that you do.” he winked.

Yvette laughed. “I do miss you when I am not here.” she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again, relishing the weight of his hand on her back.

“Miss you somethin’ fierce when you’re wanderin’, but gotta give you somewhere to wander back to, don’t I?” Sturges murmured, kissing her a third time, rubbing her back before sliding sideways away. He’d wind up crushing the cartons and the precious contents if he didn’t get away.

Sturges stowed the Copperheads in his footlocker, under several layers of denim to keep them safe save for the pack he kept out for himself. He emptied out the most recent batch of filters into the bucket; spending a day picking them open and separating scrap tobacco and paper was a pain in the ass, but sometimes a man had to do what he had to do. Maybe if she was still around on Sunday, he could get her to lend a hand. Sturges straightened, taking a deep breath and headed back outside. He unhooked the coveralls and leaned back against the wall. “Alright baby girl, light me up.” Sturges grinned.

Yvette giggled, undoing the buttons at his sides and pulling the denim down as she went to her knees on the concrete. “Are you bigger today, my strong man?” she asked, licking her lips and planting a gentle kiss as the base of his little dick. “You look bigger already, and I have not begun.” Yvette opened her mouth and very gently took him in, cradling his length with her tongue.

Sturges took a deep breath, opening the pack as he relished the soft warmth of her mouth. He shivered as she pursed her lips and gave him a little kiss, pressing nice and close. “Ain’t you sweet? Sure you didn’t just forget how much I pack?” he teased, resting a hand on her head.

Yvette hummed her disagreement, relishing the sudden jump in his firmness at that. She started to rock, skimming his little dick with soft lips.

He groaned. “Oh that’s it baby girl, just like that.” Sturges didn’t bother lighting the cigarette; he didn’t want to risk dropping ash on her while she worked. When she hummed again, Sturges pressed his hips forward. “Alright baby girl, start suckin’ like you mean it.” he practically growled.

Yvette tightened her mouth and started to suck a little harder, bobbing her head and looking up at him to watch his face. She pulled off to wrap her fingertips around and stroke him, giving his tip a lick when it came free of its hood. Then she took Sturges’ little dick back in and started to bob with tight lips.

Sturges huffed, both hands going to her head to hold her still as he moved his hips. He loved how wet her mouth was; she was just _drooling_ over him and that was an ego booster that never got old. “That’s right baby girl, you know how I like it, good and hard and wet.” he panted.

Yvette sucked him harder, cradling his little dick with her tongue and avoiding the tip as she bobbed, watching the color rise in his cheeks and the unlit cigarette bob as he huffed. She put her hands on his thighs to feel the muscle and make a better guess about how close to off he was.

He stopped to take the cigarette out of his mouth, tucking it behind his ear to keep it safe and guided her hands to his hips and wrapped his hands around her wrists. “Baby girl, baby girl I’m gonna pop, don’t you dare stop.” he grit his teeth, feeling the wetness on his inner thighs. “Harder, baby girl, almost there!”

Yvette closed her eyes and set her teeth lightly on the base of his little dick as she sucked hard. She was too busy to smile, but hearing Sturges’ shout of ‘yes!’ and the hard squeeze around her wrists was such a happy ending to the endless days of wandering between the last time she’d gotten to hear it and now.

Sturges sighed and looked down, grinning at the way he sat in her now-open mouth. “You’re so good to show me what I wanna see.” he said, petting her hair and then guiding her hands up to his stomach.

Yvette petted the coarse hair that drew a line down the middle of his stomach, pressing her fingers in lightly to feel the give of his skin, closing her mouth around him again and holding his little dick gently.

Sturges shuddered. “Baby girl, I got _such_ a treat for you inside.” he cooed, brushing her cheeks with his fingertips. “What do you say we move this party on in?”

Yvette carefully come off his little dick. “Oh yes.” she purred.

He held his hands down to help her up, the slide of her body against his making him shiver. “ _That’s_ my baby girl.” Sturges cooed, both hands on her butt. Her jeans were a little rough against his tender little dick but the weight of her against him was the thing he’d been dreaming about since the last time she’d left.

Yvette buried her face in his neck, kissing and biting the skin there, feeling the stubble against her cheek. She only paused to open her jeans and push them down, so he could slot his little dick between her thighs and rub against her. Whatever pleasing surprise strap he’d rigged together could wait just a little longer.

Sturges grinned, giving her her way. She was always went wild for kissing, and honestly he was getting real fond of walking back up the road with love bites on his neck after her visits. While they stayed dark and he could see them when he looked in the mirror to shave, it was like she hadn’t left. One of these days, she’d be back to stay for good, he knew. In the meantime, he’d hold down the fort and let her have the first few minutes her way, before he strapped on and sent her to Heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I only just learned Sturges 1) could be moved to the Red Rocket and 2) was a synth, so he was on my mind while I was staring at the prompts trying to figure out what to write and who to write for. I love his charm, just give him stuff to fix and a safe space to fix it in and he's such a happy camper.


End file.
